


【邱叶】养父

by muaishengshenshu



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaishengshenshu/pseuds/muaishengshenshu





	【邱叶】养父

“我不需要天长地久的承诺，只要你每天都想着我。”

邱非推门而入，向叶修走来，青年用清冷的嗓音再一次念出了这句话，语气虔诚如同信徒。

这句话的意味听起来像是情人之间的密语，可落在叶修耳里，只让他觉得背后发凉，当年邱非说出这句话的时候，他不过是当作了孩童的撒娇，一笑而过。只是事到如今，他还有什么不明白的呢，那不是他自以为的温情的言语，而是不容置疑的命令。他没能领会到其中的意味，于是沦落到如此的下场。

“父亲，您今天有想我吗？”邱非停步在前，看着叶修迷离的、含泪的眼，知晓他的父亲已经沉溺于他亲手给予的欲望之中，心里充斥着无与伦比的快感。

他平时并不是控制欲强的人，甚至可以说是无所谓，但是面对叶修时，他却忍不住要将人牢牢掌控在手中，不仅是本能上对爱人的那颗心的执着，更是因为他的养父天生就是能够激起他人的控制欲的那一类人。想要让平时总是冷静而强大的可人儿，因为自己所赋予的东西而哭泣求饶，这就是人的劣根性，有谁会不想将神灵拉入凡间，让谪仙落入红尘，成为自己的所有物呢？

只是他的问题叶修是无法回答的，从自己被邱非锁进屋子的那一刻开始，叶修想过许多种可能性，他想过可能是因为邱非觉得自己放权太慢等不及，又或是因为别的什么原因，却从未料到答案会是求而不得，情难自禁。他一直是把邱非当作孩子来看待的，自然是不知道如何面对邱非这份变质的情感。

他少时为了开创自己喜欢的产业而离家出走，没有过别的孩子在校园里那种青涩的恋爱，后来也是一直忙于工作，别说恋人，连炮友都不曾有过。这么多年，陪在他身边的，能让他毫无保留地亲近的人也只有邱非一个，他是不知道自己那副全然信任的模样落在邱非眼里有多诱人，又让青年有多难熬。

叶修今年34岁了，虽然算不上中年，但因为以前总是损耗心力，身体状况终究是不比同龄人的，他眼见自己的产业欣欣向荣，邱非在这方面的天赋又极高，便也想着逐渐把权力交给邱非，却不曾想到自己都行为落在邱非眼里成了驱逐。像是小兽成年后就会被驱逐一般，邱非从叶修的行为里读出的，是要将两人分割开来的意思。

邱非无法想象，也不敢想象叶修和自己分割开来后，他和叶修之间还能剩下什么。叶修是信任他没错，只是这信任也不过是因为那所谓的父子关系罢了，如果让叶修完成了这场移交，那么他和叶修的关系，也不过就是逢年过节一声好。邱非是清楚叶修的，叶修从来不是什么粘粘糊糊的人，他总是会冷静地划分一切。叶修以后也许会娶一个女人，有一个圆满的家庭，还会再有一个和他有血缘关系的孩子——反正与他邱非都再无干系。

所以邱非选择将他的父亲留在这所房子里，日夜在他身下承欢呻吟，哪怕叶修会恨他也在所不惜，毕竟就算是恨，也比毫无干系来得好。不是有人常说吗，恨比爱来得更长久。那他宁愿叶修恨他，恨他一生一世，再也忘不掉他。

他今天一如既往地没有听见叶修的回答，却也不恼，只是脱了鞋子上了床，欣赏起叶修不着寸缕的白皙的身体来——两条修长的腿被屈膝绑在了一起，长长的绳子紧紧地缠绕着叶修的大腿和小腿，又把漂亮的手束缚在了一起，因为今天早上绑绳时，叶修挣扎过，粗糙的麻绳便在他身上留下了一道道勒痕，隔了半天时间，那些青青紫紫的痕迹成了凌虐的美感，使他整个人都是一副被蹂躏地狠了的样子。被分开的双腿间，穴口露出的一截按摩棒正在震动，前端抵着极深处，穴里盛满了温热的水，含着按摩棒一次次迎来高潮，而被锁精环紧紧地箍住了根部的性器只能可怜兮兮地吐着精水，滴滴答答地落在绯红的床单上，开出一朵朵淫靡的花儿来。

“父亲的水，真多呢。”邱非含着叶修的耳垂，狎昵地说道，“我的手指上，都是父亲下面的小嘴里流出来的骚水呢。”他伸手在叶修的穴口一抹，将满是水迹的手指展现在叶修眼前。

在这样的场面下被养子叫着父亲，即使不是第一次，叶修依旧难以接受，羞耻感无法控制，红霞瞬间就爬上了耳尖，“邱非……别。”他的四肢都动弹不得，只能开口求饶，期望邱非可以放他一马。只是事到如今，叶修依旧不明白，他舍弃尊严向邱非求饶的样子，只会成为邱非的催情剂，让青年的理智被灼烧地更加干净。

邱非听着叶修抽噎着向他求饶的泣音，只觉得下身硬得更厉害了。他又伸手握住叶修的性器，轻轻抠弄着嫩红的铃口，指尖一抹挑出长长银丝。

这快感太过强烈了，叶修全身都绷紧了试图抵抗，最后却依旧只能任由那细碎的呻吟从唇间逸出，眼里含着的泪也落了下来，砸在邱非的手背上。“疼……好疼。”叶修下意识地抱怨着，快感已经让他不知今夕何夕，一切行为都只是本能。

闻言，邱非的手顿了顿，放过了前端的铃口，抚上叶修勃发的性器根部，而后往下揉了揉充溢饱满的精囊，估算他的承受限度。纵使叶修现在已经没什么理智了，但他知道这是邱非在考虑是否要取下那锁精环，他一向是不吝于在这种情况下动一动嘴的，“邱非，我想射……求你了，解开吧。”只是，虽然嘴上是这么说，其中的真正意味究竟是什么，俩人都心知肚明。

邱非的手指摸上金属环的活扣，缓慢地蹭了蹭，却没有更进一步的动作，“父亲想射了吗？”他的手在边缘徘徊着，“叫老公，就让你射哦。”

叶修一瞬间只觉得一口老血梗在喉咙里，“邱非……”他愿意在关键时刻向邱非示弱是一回事，邱非对于称呼的要求则是另一回事，叫自己养大的养子“老公”，实在是淫乱地过了头。

“没关系，父亲如果不急的话，我们先做些别的吧。”邱非笑着，一边解开了叶修身上的绳子，一边一只手掰开了他湿泞的臀缝，拔出了那已经在叶修穴里工作了一天的按摩棒扔到一旁，又将早已硬得不行的性器抵上了湿软的穴口，浅浅地抽插了两下。这其中的意味过于明显，叶修自然是明白邱非说的“做些别的”是要做什么，还没等他权衡好利弊，对方就攥着他腰际，向下一按，尺寸惊人的性器便长驱直入，碾过敏感的穴道，挤出淫浪的汁水来。

瞬间强烈的饱胀感涌上，叶修只觉得自己要被捅坏了，来不及消化的强烈感官刺激迫得他叫出声来，拖长的呻吟里含着浓重的沙哑哭腔。

“啊啊……太、太深了！”

叶修失控地流下了泪水，刚才那一下将他的本就所剩无几的理智全部清空，粗暴直接到不给他任何的适应时间，哪怕后穴已经被开拓了一天也难以承受。后穴紧紧地咬着性器，内里涌出大股滑液，又迎来了一次高潮。只是后面爽得不行，再对比被束缚着的前端实在让人难熬，叶修忍不住用手去拽束缚在自己性器上的金属环，却因为没有准头而失败。

邱非瞥见，一只手按住了叶修那只想要解开锁精环的手，再次说道，“叫老公，就可以射了。”他说话的时候，下身的动作也没有停，叶修被顶得淫叫连连，最后还是哭着说出了“老公”二字。

啪嗒。

一声脆响，金属环滑落下来，被阻塞已久的精液随即喷涌而出。邱非掐着叶修的腰窝，把在解开锁精环时正好出去了的性器再次极深极重的顶进去，囊袋打在柔韧的臀肉上发出轻微的啪声，在这个狭小的空间里却震耳欲聋，密集的皮肉撞击声连成一片，中间夹杂着黏腻的水声，是液体被翻搅的声音。

“嗯……啊。”叶修呻吟着，手攀上邱非的肩，失控地在上面留下了一道抓痕，邱非却连眉毛都不曾皱一下，在叶修又一次迎来高潮时抵着深处的软肉射了出来。

“……”

邱非看着叶修因为高潮失神的双眼，轻轻地叹了一口气。

清晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙间溜进了屋子里，一寸寸掠过昏暗的房间。

——角落里泛黄的旧照片，灰尘遮了纯真的脸。

—END—


End file.
